


What She Needed

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Healing, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius finds Rose huddled in their Prefect common room, she's a shadow of the girl he's known all his life, the girl he fell in love with. Now he's her lifeline as she struggles to cope with what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Her

It was late when Scorpius got back from his rounds, being Head boy he’d volunteered to take the Friday night round, letting the other prefects enjoy their Friday night. He’d left his cloak in the common room he shared with the Head girl, Rose Weasley. An action he was definitely regretting as he felt yet another draft in the cold stone corridor. Finally reaching the shared common room he smiled when he felt the warmth from the fire seep through the thick door.

            He fumbled with his key; the old fashioned security was a thorn in his side as he stood there, in just his white shirt, sweater vest, tie, and black slacks, shivering more and more with each passing moment. When the key finally unlocked the door he was blasted by the wall of heat that filled up the room. The room was decorated with a mix from both of their house common rooms; green from Slytherin and blue from Ravenclaw. Loosening the green and silver striped tie, Scorpius stepped into the familiar room and immediately felt the heat seep into his clothes, chasing the cold away. It was almost too hot in the room, Scorpius went over to the fireplace, and waving his wand he dimmed the flames.

So eager was Scorpius to get into his soft bed that he forgot about the small coffee table that was just behind him. He tripped over the knee-level piece of furniture and nearly fell onto his face. He caught himself, one hand firmly planted on the table, the other on the edge of the couch. When he did that he felt something there but when he looked there was nothing. Looking closer and feeling around he felt the edge of something and immediately figured out what it was. Being friends with Albus Potter he was very familiar with the families’ invisibility cloak, a smirk formed on his face as he thought back to all the pranks they’d pulled with it. Curious he pulled back the cloak, revealing a small, frail looking girl with frizzy red curls and sad blue eyes.

This was not the Rose Weasley he knew. That girl was strong and confident, maybe not as brash as the rest of her Gryffindor family members but just as courageous. She was beautiful and unbelievably brilliant, her mind rivaling even that of her mother’s. The girl sitting on the couch, shivering from something much worse than a little chill, was not someone he recognized. They just stared at each other for a few moments, the silence stretching on and on. Finally Scorpius had enough; he got up and sat on the edge of the coffee table, taking his time to study the girl before him.

Rose had always been an attractive girl, her red curls and pretty smile were a daydream to many of her male classmates. That same hair was now unbelievably frizzy, she ran her fingers through it quickly a few times, only making it worse, and that smile, it was hard to believe there’d ever been a smile where those thin lips pressed together so tightly right now. She’d always been skinny and pale, but she looked like a ghost and her upper body shook a bit as she hugged herself tightly. Her eyes had been his favorite part of her, the most striking part as well; the brilliant blue was sparked with curiosity and excitement nearly all the time. But the light had dimmed, dulled till there was only a pale frightened look was left in her wide eyes. There was puffiness around her eyes and the trails of long dried tears were visible on her blotchy, red cheeks 

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do and concerned by what he saw before him. But he was never good at making people feel better; he could barely help with everyday problems. What he was looking at here was something much worse. He moved to stand up, stopping abruptly when he saw Rose flinch away from him. Sitting back down he tried to soften his looks before leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.

“Rose,” he said quietly, watching her head snap back up to look at him, “what’s wrong?” he asked, his heart beating quickly in anticipation of her answer. What could have possibly happened to frighten her like this?

She shook her head side to side slowly, mumbling quietly with her eyes screwed shut. Seeing that she was quickly going into some sort of shock, Scorpius moved to sit next to her on the couch, grabbing her hands and pleading with her to calm down.

“Rose, what happened?” he asked, afraid of the answer he would get. Only serious trauma could make her act like this.

“He…He…” she trailed off, a hitch in her throat preventing her from continuing. She hugged her knees to her chest and dug her fingernails into her upper arms. Scorpius started to say something else, another question, but stopped short when he saw her bare arms and legs.

Her upper arms had cuts and already forming bruises, on her forearms he could already see the shadows of bruises forming there as well. He realized then that her white blouse had long sleeves, parts had been ripped off, leaving just the buttoned cuffs hanging off her slim wrists. Looking at her legs he saw more bruising, her skirt was crooked and had a huge rip on the side.

“Rose.” Scorpius knew what this was; he knew that if he lost his temper he’d be no help at all. He tried to control his voice, trying desperately not to scare her more than she already was, “We need to get you to the infirmary.”

Immediately she looked up at him, “No!” she continued in a softer but still shaky voice, “No, nothing is wrong…it wasn’t anything…I shouldn’t have….” She trailed off, shaking her head frantically and waving her hands in a similar manner. Scorpius sat dumbstruck; unsure of what to do he wrapped her up in a tight hug, holding her head against his chest.  Scorpius wasn’t sure how long he sat there holding her, but she kept shaking for a long time, only when she fell asleep did the tremors stop rolling through her body. Shortly after Scorpius scooped her up in his arms, careful not to wake her, and walked as fast as he could down the empty corridors to the infirmary.


	2. Waking Up

_Scorpius sat up stiffly, a cold hard floor beneath him. He was in a small room, dimly lit by an overhead lamp. Moving slowly he got off the floor, his joints cracking as he stood. In the corner of the room a light went on, blindingly bright. It was one of those muggle televisions that Rose and Albus had at their homes. Squinting at the screen Scorpius watched as the blinding white light changed. Faint music was coming from the box now, faintly familiar type of harp music. The picture on the television finally turned into something recognizable, it was the black lake at Hogwarts, in early fall._

_Red and yellow and orange leaves littered the ground, a few still clung to the branches. Scorpius had seen many days like this in his seven years at Hogwarts, but this one stood out. The fourth year versions of Rose, Albus, and Scorpius walked around the perimeter of the lake, enjoying the cool weather before it disappeared and winter took over. He watched as Lilly Potter ran after them, knowing what she would say. Albus left with her minutes later, some news about their father’s current Auror mission. Scorpius and Rose watched them go before deciding to sit beneath an old tree on the edge of the lake._

_It was a Saturday and most students were in their muggle clothes, wandering the grounds. Rose was wearing a grey and blue striped long sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a large hole in the left knee and her white trainers. Her hair was frizzy and her shoes speckled with mud. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the clouds in the sky. Scorpius wore a pair of khaki pants, black trainers, and a navy sweatshirt; his hair was much longer, falling in his eyes, and he was much shorter, only an inch or two taller than Rose (he was now more than half a foot taller than her).  He too sat with his back against the tree trunk, only he wasn’t looking up, but transfixed on the girl sitting beside him. She turned to look at him and he quickly averted his eyes, now focused on the zipper of his sweatshirt._

_Scorpius smiled as he watched a favorite memory of his, the younger Rose and Scorpius seemed so awkward and yet simpler. He felt some nostalgia, wishing he could go back and relive this day. Scorpius and Rose had spent the entire day under that tree, Albus eventually found them there, after he’d eaten dinner of course. They had talked and talked about everything: upcoming tests and quidditch games, stupid things going on in their respective houses, what might be going on with the Potter children. As the day wore on they soon found themselves talking about deeper things, growing up and their future aspirations. Rose talked and talked about her fascination with potions, this really didn’t surprise Scorpius. But Rose was shocked to learn that the quite, yet infuriatingly brilliant Scorpius Malfoy wanted to join the Auror program. She’d teased him and he’d teased back, only ending in Rose shoving him over and him returning the shove, almost pushing her into the lake. She nearly fell in but Scorpius had quick instincts, grabbing her arm before she plunged into the cold murky water. She latched onto his arm, not wanting to fall into the gross looking water, and screwed her eyes shut. It was a few seconds before Rose realized she hadn’t fallen in the lake and currently had Scorpius’ arm in a death grip. Blushing she released his arm and looked down, suddenly intrigued with the laces of her shoes._

_The screen went black again, Scorpius losing the image of the near perfect day. The music still continued, faintly. Scorpius thought about that day, realizing that that was the day he fell in love with his best friend. He was never quite sure when that change happened, but looking back it was obvious this was the day a simple crush turned to something more serious. The music, which had been playing through the entire time suddenly cut off, the light in the room went out, and Scorpius felt the room shrink around him, shaking violently back and forth and all of a sudden being dropped._

 

Scorpius was back in reality, he’d fallen from the chair he’d slept in onto the cold floor. He didn’t remember why he was in such an uncomfortable chair and not his bed. Standing up stiffly he remembered why he was in the infirmary. Looking around he saw Rose, still asleep, on one of the beds. Scorpius sighed remembering the night before, hours before actually. He suddenly felt heaviness on his shoulders, realizing that when Rose woke up a whole new type of hell would be waiting for her.  

Rose’s mind was foggy as she slowly woke up. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly, glimpses of a brightly lit room being pieced together slowly. Experimentally she wiggled her toes and fingers, feeling the stiffness in her limbs brought her out of the blissful state of ignorance sleep had brought her.

            Her eyes snapped open, the light almost painfully bright. She sat up quickly, feeling the stiffness and soreness in her arms and legs almost immediately. Now feeling dizzy she raised a hand to her forehead, leaning heavily on it with her eyes shut. She slowly moved from that position till she had pulled her knees up and was resting her head on her knees, her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She almost fallen back into the blissful sleep when she heard two distinct footsteps enter the room, from the way the steps echoed and the blindingly bright light she assumed she was in the infirmary. With that thought a whole wave of hopelessness fell onto her shoulders and washed through her body. 

She didn’t move, only sat quietly and listened to the footsteps. Peeking through her frizzy bangs she made out the forms of the Nurse, Nurse Anne, a frail older woman in her sixties with cropped blonde hair and soft eyes. Rose had gotten to know her over the past years, visiting various family members and Scorpius who’d either gotten hurt in a fight or quidditch. Next to Nurse Anne was Headmistress McGonagall, still as scary and commanding as her father remembered from when he was in school. The two were talking in hushed voices, she wasn’t able to hear them but in trying to do so she leaned forward unconsciously. She only became aware of her new position when she heard a low grunt from the bed next to her. Snapping her head to look over at the next bed, she saw a pair of black shoes and pants peeking out from behind the curtain. Leaning forward even more she saw the pale skin and blond hair of one Scorpius Malfoy. In an instant her memories came back and she felt as if the walls were closing in on her. Starting to panic she started to stand, her shaky legs refused to hold her up and she fell on the floor in a shivering heap.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned this chapter does contain content that may be triggering to some.  
> Please continue with caution if you might be triggered.

McGonagall and Anne turned at the thudding sound on the floor, as did the boy on the bed next to hers. In seconds the three were all around her, Scorpius kneeling next to her with an arm supporting her back. Rose couldn’t look any of them in the eye. She was fighting against the memories she couldn’t shy away from, giving up she allowed the darkness consumer her mind.

_Rose was out well past curfew, not that it mattered for the Head Girl. It was after all her studious nature that had gotten her the position in the first place. She’d left her books sprawled out on the back table in the library, she’d return in the morning to finish her work._

_It was rather chilly in the corridor, her thin black skirt and white top not offering much protection against the chill. Goose bumps broke out on her legs and arms as she continued the long walk to the Head Boy and Girl’s shared common room. She had the feeling of being watched, years of James’ and Fred’s pranks had made her wary. She kept going though, until she heard voices, hushed whispers and an outright obnoxiously loud laugh came from around the corner. Readying her wand she rounded the corner._

_Leaning against the wall was two Slytherin students. Rose recognized them from classes and meals, the brown haired, girl with a portly appearance was Cynthia Carrow and the thin boy with dirty blond hair was Dominic Avery. Rose knew both of them to be pureblood with family members convicted as death eaters, both raised to believe the preaching of Lord Voldemort. Curiously enough they were missing the third member of their trio, Matthew Parkinson, a black haired boy who played beater on the Slytherin team. Rose couldn’t shake the feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach.  She was about to order the students back to their common room under threat of detention but she never got the chance._

_“Imperio” the gravelly voice came from directly behind her. She would have jumped, startled by the voice that came from nowhere, but she was suddenly unable to move. She knew what this curse was, her parents had warned her about it; they’d also told her that you could overcome it, she willed herself to move, to break the curse cast on her but she just couldn’t. She couldn’t move, but she could see, hear, and feel everything that was going on around her. She watched as Matthew walked around to her front, smiling and carrying on a hushed conversation with his two friends.  Rose didn’t want to admit it but she was scared, a feeling so rare in her family that it startled her. Yes these three classmates had always given her a strange feeling of unease, but even Scorpius would admit that they were poster children for the old Slytherin house, from the time of war when Death Eaters ruled. She couldn’t show emotion but that didn’t stop her mind from panicking when all three sets of eyes turned to her, sinister smirks on their faces._

_The two boys walked towards her, she wanted to move, to back away but she couldn’t. They stood on either side of her, roughly grabbing her. Within seconds they started ripping her clothes, the sleeves of her shirt ripped completely off, the buttons of her shirt popping and clinking as they hit the ground. She couldn’t express her fear and panic in the situation, only her rapidly beating heart set her apart from the statues in the castle. Her shirt was off and a quick tear and her skirt followed. Dominic grabbed at her chest, squeezing her breasts painfully. Matthew slit a finger under the strap in the back, pulling the strap till it snapped against her back once he let it go. Next he unhooked her bra, tossing it aside carelessly. The boys were done for a moment, just stood there taking in the frozen, nearly naked form of the girl in front of them. Rose hated this, she willed herself to move, hoping it was a nightmare and if she could break the spell in her dream she’d be able to wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare. But she didn’t, and the boys were moving again. They shoved her against the stone wall, pushed her to the ground, and scratched and grabbed at her bare skin. She was now on the cold floor, knowing what would inevitably happen next._

_Dominic was first, he spread her legs wide apart; no resistance came, the spell was still in effect. Straddling her body on his knees he began undoing the belt and zipper of his pants. Slipping his pants down just enough he pulled out his erection; he stopped just before plunging into her. He slapped her hard, on her legs, breasts, and stomach. The pain should have made her flinch, and mentally she did, but he didn’t care. In the mists of her pain he added to it, the searing feeling of her innocence being taken caused tears to well up in her eyes. She wanted so badly to close her eyes but she spell wouldn’t allow it. She felt so much pain from his actions she didn’t notice Matthew slipping his pants off. He kneeled over her, shoving his erection into her face. He forced her mouth open and jammed his dick into her mouth. He wound a hand into her hair and forcefully used it to move her head up and down on him. Between the pain from her core and the hair being pulled from her head while she choked on his dick she was barely aware of the world around her. It was only when she heard a voice hissing into her ear that she was able to focus on something other than the pain and abuse that she being dealt._

_“You filthy little half-blood,” Cynthia sneered into her ear, “your no better than your mud blood mother and blood-traitor father. Filth like you shouldn’t even exist; you should have been wiped out a long time ago.” As she spoke Matthew and Dominic continued their onslaught, roughly grabbing and slapping her bare skin as they thrust into her ruthlessly, the pain was overwhelming and the emotional torment was only adding to it. Yet Cynthia wasn’t done, none of them were anywhere near done._

_“Seems like you just aren’t strong enough to overcome Matthew’s curse, I would have expected more of a fight from you. Oh well, at least now everyone will know that you aren’t the PERFECT girl you pretend to be.” She gave a painfully high-pitched cackle before she continued speaking, “Oh and what will Scorpius think. That idiot should have stayed clear of you from the beginning, now he’s just as bad as you. But after this, he won’t want you anymore. Who would want someone who couldn’t even defend herself? Who lost her virginity on the grimy floor of the corridor? You’d be lucky if he came near you at all.” Again she was sneering at her. On top of Rose the boys were finishing. Matthew jammed her head down on his dick as he filled her mouth with a sticky white substance, seconds later Dominic pulled out of her, spilling the same substance all over her breasts and stomach._

_The boys cleaned themselves off, pulling their pants back up. All three stood around her form, still lying on the ground. They left her there, walking away from her disheveled and abused body. As they walked away Cynthia called over her shoulder just as Rose felt the spell wearing off._

_“I wouldn’t tell anyone about this if I were you, Rosie, wouldn’t want a smudge on your PERFECT record.” Rose couldn’t take the reality of what happened to her, reacting robotically she pulled her ruined clothes back on, cleaning off the smelly white goo that covered her upper body and spitting the slime out of her mouth. She ran back to her common room, determined to forget this ever happened._

_She arrived in the common room in record speed, grabbed the invisibility cloak, not realizing that it wasn’t a normal blanket, and threw it over herself as she collapsed on the couch. She’d told Scorpius she’d wait up for him, if she went into her room he’d barge in, but if she pretended she’d just fallen asleep waiting for him he’d leave her alone till morning. Shaking and trying to convince herself that this wall all just a bad dream and it would be better in the morning she quickly closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Sleep never came; she got no reprieve from her emotional thoughts. All too soon she heard Scorpius’ footsteps in the common room. She stiffened, trying to stay still and hold her breath so he wouldn’t notice her on the couch._


	4. Denial

Rose squinted as the harsh light from the infirmary nearly blinded her. This time when she woke she had a strange sense of alertness; she knew exactly where she was and knew she’d soon be bombarded with questions. She was back in the hospital bed and from where she lay she could see Scorpius sitting at the foot of her bed, a spacy look on his face as he stared out the large windows, his hair a slept-in mess and his uniform wrinkled in a un-Scorpius like way. In the background Nurse Anne was filling out paperwork at her desk and McGonagall was reading a small novel with worn pages, though the strained look on her face made it clear she wasn’t getting anything from the paperback, her mind was somewhere else.

Rose sat up, the sheet that covered her drooped down till it bunched at her stomach. Rose hadn’t noticed before but she was no longer in her uniform but a pair of grey sweatpants and the blue Weasley sweater she’d gotten last Christmas. She was a bit confused, even more confused when she looked back up and Scorpius was staring at her and Nurse Anne and McGonagall were both rushing over to her. The three were all looking at her waiting for her to say something.

“Umm…” Rose started, still a bit cloudy on what was going on, “where did these clothes come from?” she pointed at her sweater and looked back up at the adults and Scorpius, waiting for an answer to her question.

“Um… well, after Scorpius brought you down here, I had him run back to your rooms to go get you a change of clothes, after I finished cleaning your cuts and scrapes I changed your clothes so you’d be more comfortable.” Nurse Anne was a bit startled by that random question but she didn’t want to overwhelm Rose so she did her best to keep her calm. Rose sat there processing that information, quickly deciding that she needed to get out of the room, she did not want to answer the line of questions that she was sure would follow.

“Ok then, thanks, I guess. I have to go finish some work in the library so…” she trailed off as she moved to get up. However Scorpius immediately put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down on the bed.

“Rose, sweetie” Nurse Anne said in a soothing voice, “you need to tell us what happened last night.” She was calm as she tried to get some answers out of the girl. She was well aware how some victims reacted, denial and pretending nothing happened, but she needed to know how best to treat the frightened young girl. Rose just looked blankly at her, eyes flicking from her to Scorpius and back.

“I can have Scorpius step outside, if it would make this easier for you.” she offered, ignoring the expression on Scorpius’ face that clearly said there was no way he was leaving. Rose shook her head no.

“Nothing happened last night, I just…just fell asleep and… and I must’ve had a nightmare is all.” She waved them off, sounding convincing, but like she was trying to convince herself more than anybody else. Nobody believed her lie, and she could tell from the looks on their faces. They were about to question further when the doors swung open and two fourth years were pulled into the room forcibly by a teacher. Anne and McGonagall rushed over to see what had happened, leaving Scorpius and Rose alone.

Rose tried to ignore Scorpius’ gaze but she couldn’t stand the weight of his eyes on her face, it wasn’t long before she burst.

“What do you want!” she whisper/yelled at him. Her eyes were cold and unyielding as she waited for an answer to her question.

“I want to help you Rose. But that can only happen when you tell us what happened.” His voice was soft yet underneath there was a hint of frustration she knew he was trying to conceal. She flinched when she felt him place a hand on her cheek. Looking at him she fought with herself over what she should do. She didn’t want to deal with this alone, in her mind she knew she couldn’t deny it happening for long, but she didn’t want anyone to pity her or treat her differently. Scorpius could see the deliberation going on in her mind; a small smile graced his lips as he watched her chew on her bottom lip. A sign he’d learned long ago that foreshadowed her complying or giving up on an argument. When she looked at him again her eyes were softer, still on edge, but not defiant as they’d been before. He could see her decision in her eyes and rubbed the side of her face with his thumb. She leaned into his hand, her eyes closing, stopping the small buildup of tears from falling or growing in any way.

“Thank you Rose.” He whispered and she nodded back.

By the time Anne and McGonagall had sorted out the fight between the stupid fourth years it was mid-morning and Rose had called on all her courage to tell the three people before her what happened. Her story was started and punctuated with statements like “I should have known better” or “It was my fault” and it was clear that she was blaming herself. Scorpius and the older witches could clearly tell when she was editing her story, choosing her words carefully as she worried about Scorpius’ reaction to her first-hand account.

When she’d finished she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Scorpius as Nurse Anne patter her shoulder. The tears brimmed at her eyes and eventually fell onto the wrinkled shoulder of Scorpius’ shirt. She couldn’t really find the energy to hug him back but she leaned in close, resting her head on his shoulder as his hands rubbed soothing circles on her back, exhaustion taking over once more. McGonagall reassured her that this would be taken care of, discreetly and quickly, before she left to send letters to her parents.

After McGonagall left and Nurse Anne went over to treat the still arguing fourth years, who had been put in a separate room during Rose’s explanation. Rose let out a shuttering breath. Scorpius pulled away to look at her, silently asking her what was wrong. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut in a wasted attempt to keep more tears from spilling. They fell in spite of her attempts to hold them back; silent sobs wracked her body as she wrapped her arms around herself. Scorpius moved as soon as the first tear slipped out of the corner of her eye, bringing her into his arms again. She didn’t really respond just tried to stop shaking, tried to take comfort in Scorpius’ arms wrapped around her. But the familiar smell of his spice shampoo and the sweet mixture of the honey and cinnamon he’d mix into his tea each morning didn’t help. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder, thoroughly soaking the shoulder of his shirt. He started rubbing her back again, slowly until her tears slowed and eventually stopped. The held onto each other for a while longer, both trying their hardest not to think about what would come next.


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

“Scorpius go.” Rose insisted for the tenth time. “Go get lunch, you don’t need to waste your day sitting inside, it looks so nice outside, you should go enjoy it.” She looked longingly out the window, she wished she could go enjoy the nice weather, maybe get a book and read by the black lake.

“And do what Rose? I’d only be worrying about you. Besides you shouldn’t be in here alone.” Rose shook her head at his stubbornness, simultaneously feeling annoyed that he wouldn’t listen to her but also incredibly thankful to have a friend that wouldn’t leave her alone, he made her feel very safe. So she relented and thanked him when he set the tray full of delicious looking foods in her lap. He’d gotten her some of her favorites from the house elves that worked in the kitchen.

A large chicken leg, some chips, a small cup of mixed fruit, two chocolate chip cookies, and a large glass of apple juice; comfort foods, all of them. They were reminiscent of dinners at the Burrow during the summer holiday, Scorpius had attended many of those dinners and thought that the meal might help her remember some good times. Scorpius had the same plate of food on his tray and they ate in a comfortable silence. Rose took a large bite of her chicken leg, barely chewing the delicious piece of meat. Scorpius watched her devour the chicken leg, amused by the ravenous appetite that rivaled her father’s.

She felt his eyes on her, set the bone down and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. For a moment Scorpius almost forgot the real reason for them being in the medical wing. It seemed reminiscent, like the times when either of them had gotten injured in quidditch. Her sheepish smile was so innocent and the blush in her cheeks almost concealed her still pale features. But that small reprieve from reality quickly shattered around him when McGonagall enters the room and asks to speak with him.

            Outside in the hall McGonagall had a serious look on her face, the distinguishing wrinkles were scrunched together as the worry on her face deepened. She looked at him, hesitant to speak but knowing that there was no way around it. In a hushed voice she told him about the letter she’d just gotten back from Rose’s parents. They would be coming to Hogwarts within the next two hours, though they were not yet aware of why they were being called. Stress was evident on her face as she asked him if he would tell her. She was up to her neck in paperwork corresponding to the three students that were currently being located and brought to her office. Scorpius simply nodded, his only issue was why those three students weren’t already in custody and being charged. McGonagall simply explained that she didn’t want to spark questions and rumors and was looking into the least noticeable way to get the students in her office for questioning before they were handed over to the authorities. Scorpius grumbled an understanding, still not liking the fact that those three were still walking about freely, he had half a mind to go after his three Slytherin housemates himself. Giving her a nod he went back into the hospital wing, leaving McGonagall to return to her office.

            When he walked back in Rose’s head shot up, her attention immediately on him as she watched him take the seat next to her bed. When he wouldn’t meet her eyes she started fidgeting with her hands, her heart started to beat rapidly, her shoulders tensed for whatever bad news she would be receiving in the next moment. Scorpius finally looked up, he hesitated when he saw the fear in her eyes, and he never wanted to see that expression on her ever again. Slowly he took her hand in his and began to speak.

            “Rose, McGonagall just told me that your mum and dad will be here in a few hours. They don’t know why they’re coming yet but…” he trailed off unsure how to make this easier for her. The look in her eyes quickly changed from confusion, to absolute terror, to rage. She tore her hand out of his, twisting the bed sheet in her fist as her eyes screwed shut and her teeth dug into her bottom lip. Contrasting her current appearance, when she spoke it was in a soft, shaky tone that hitched and revealed that she was holding back tears.

            “Wh-what? They- they can’t come, they can’t- they can’t know.” She started shaking her head, her hands pressing against her face as she struggled to catch her breath. “No, no, no, no, no, NO! They CAN’T come!” tears brimming the edges of her eyes but her voice was anything but shaky now. Her breathing was rapid and her face red, she needed something to hold on to, something heavy, something she could throw; something that would do damage. She snapped her head around and found the tray from her lunch. She grabbed it, snatching it off the side table before flinging it across the room. It skidded to the floor, clattering and making a snapping noise. She was still frustrated, but there wasn’t anything left for her to throw. She pulled the pillow from behind her and pressed it against her face, screaming into the pillow in a way that in any other circumstance would have seemed overdramatic. Scorpius didn’t know what to do; he just sat there and watched as Rose worked out her frustration. It hurt to watch her fall apart like this, but he couldn’t do anything to help her except let her deal with it in her own way. 

            She screamed for what felt like hours, in reality it was probably only a few minutes but when she finally let the pillow drop from her face her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes puffy, and her voice hoarse. Silently Scorpius took the pillow from her, putting it back behind her head and coaxing her to lie down. When she finally complied, silently and with empty eyes, he walked over to the shattered tray, picking up the pieces and tossing it into the garbage. He walked back over to his seat and Rose was already asleep, the exhaustion evident on her face and the deep bags under her eyes were only highlighted.

            He threw himself into his chair, leaning back and allowing his eyes to fall shut.


	6. Rose's Parents

Scorpius woke to loud, quickly moving footsteps on the solid stone floors. The people who belonged to those feet hadn’t reached the hospital wing yet, there were at least two people wearing heeled shoes, maybe one other with flat shoes. He peaked his eyes open, glancing at the still sleeping Rose before glancing back that the large door of the infirmary. Just as he was about to shut his eyes again the doors burst open. Through the door came three people. First the familiar faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through the door. Rose’s father, Auror Ron Weasley, had begrudgingly tolerated him through the years, mostly due to Rose and her mother’s persistence. Her mother, Hermione, had welcomed him, trusting her daughter’s judgment. But the people that came through the door were very different than the people he saw at the holidays or during the summer; these people had intense worry frozen on their faced as the hurried through the door.

             Ron Weasley was still in his Auror robes and Hermione still in her heels, pencil skirt, and blouse from working at the ministry. McGonagall followed closed behind them, trying to call them back and calm down whatever hysteria they were in. They didn’t seem to hear her; if they did they ignored her pleas.

            Hermione ran right to her daughter’s side, placing a gentle hand on her head, and another on her arm. She simply looked down at her daughter, pity and hurt evident in her eyes. Ron just stood at the foot of Rose’s bed, sad eyes looking down on his daughter. Neither said a thing, just looked solemnly at their daughter, neither knowing what to say. McGonagall was the first to speak.

            “Scorpius,” she asked, calling attention to the tall blond that neither Weasley had noticed until now, “how long has she been asleep?”

            “About an hour, headmaster, she threw a fit when I gave her your message and fell asleep right after.” He couldn’t look at anyone; his eyes were trained on the floor as he spoke.

            Without warning Ron Weasley grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him out of the chair.

            “What the Hell do you think you’re doing here, Malfoy?!?” he yelled, his grip tightening on the fabric of Scorpius’ shirt. Ron’s nostril flared, the rage he’d long learned to control was running rampant.

            “Ronald Weasley, you put that boy down right now!” McGonagall yelled, her shill voice waking Hermione from whatever trance she was stuck in. Her sharp eyes glaring at her husband, but she simply couldn’t will herself to do anything but focus on her daughter.

            “What did you do to her, Malfoy?! What did you do!” he continued to yell at the boy who didn’t bother fighting against the highly trained Auror’s grip. Scorpius’ hands were on Ron’s wrist, trying to loosen the vice-like grip to no avail.

            “Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall had adopted her headmistress voice, a voice that still haunted Ron, “do you think we would allow Scorpius to stay here if he was the one who attacked her?” she questioned, giving him the same look his mother still gave him when Ron had gotten out of line. Ron begrudgingly set Scorpius down, still glaring him.

            “If that’s the case, then why is he here, I thought you said this matter was being kept quiet.” He spoke quietly, looking back at his daughter. McGonagall crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at the same man who had served many detentions with her as a young man.

            “He is still here because he brought Rose here in the first place and Anne and I believed she could use at least one person to stay with her. She hasn’t asked for him to go and we saw no harm in it, seeing as he wouldn’t have brought her here if he didn’t know what happened to her, or at least have some idea of it.”

            “Ron, just leave it, he helped Rose get to the hospital wing, isn’t that good enough. Besides we have more important things to worry about right now.”

            Ron nodded to his wife and moved to stand on the other side of his daughter’s bed. Both parents looked uncertainly at their daughter, worrying over her condition.

            “So, what exactly happened to her, McGonagall?” Ron asked. He looked to his old teacher for some answers, fearful of what she would tell him.

            “From her testimony and Scorpius’ we’ve gathered that she was finishing her rounds when she stumbled upon some students out far past curfew, two boys from Slytherin who are currently being questioned in my office at the moment. When she confronted them she was attacked from behind, a Slytherin girl who is also in my office at the moment. She told us that the girl preformed an unforgivable curse to immobilize her while the boys assaulted her. That much is evident from the injuries she came in with. From then on we know that she returned to the Prefect’s common room where she passed out on the couch. Scoprius informed us that he found her hiding under the invisibility cloak when he returned from his rounds. She tried to brush it off, blame herself, and insist that she was fine before she burst into hysterics and went unconscious from exhaustion and the trauma. Scorpius carried her here right after and refused to leave her side. He helped us to get her to tell us what happened and has taken care to make sure she is comfortable while the nurse and I attended to other matters.” She finished solemnly.

            Rose’s mother nodded, but her father was livid. He moved quickly to the door, insisting that he interrogate those boys at once. McGonagall chased after him, leaving Hermione and Scorpius with a sleeping Rose.

            The door slammed shut behind the headmistress, jolting Rose from her otherwise sound sleep. She looked around frantically before she noticed her mother was standing beside her.

            “Mum, wha-”she was cut off by her mother’s bone-crushing hug.

            “Oh Rosie, baby, I’m so relieved that you’re okay.” The hug was a long one, Mrs. Weasley pressing her face into Rose’s curls which were so much like her own. Rose simply hugged her mother back, understanding that they knew what happened and that she couldn’t change that. She glanced up at Scorpius, feeling rather childish after her earlier outburst. But Scorpius wasn’t looking at her, for the first time since the night before his attention wasn’t on her. His eyes were far looking off, the steely grey like a knife cutting across the room as he stared off. She wanted to know what was wrong, to reach out, but as her mother kissed her forehead and began speaking once more Rose had no choice but to let Scorpius stalk out of the infirmary.


	7. Close To Justice

Scorpius couldn’t stay in the infirmary, he wanted Rose to have some time with her parents and after Mr. Weasley’s accusation he didn’t think he could stay in the room while Rose’s parents visited. He had built up a thick skin, used to people calling him a Death Eater and other assorted names. He understood that the fear from the last Wizarding War still gripped people, and that his generation had been fed horror stories of death eaters. His father never tried to hide his past, it was common knowledge to anyone; and Scorpius’ classmates ostracized him for his father’s past.

            Rose and Albus had changed that, when they befriended him their mere presence stopped the snide comments. Even when those few brave bullies ventured to call him out Rose and Albus were always quick to defend him.

            The first time it happened Scorpius was in shock. Normally he’d just ignore the comments, kept his head down and walked away. He’d intended to do the same that time but after his tormentor’s words Rose spoke up. She called the older student out and told him to sod off. Unlike himself, Rose stood her ground.

            Scorpius had asked her later that day, why she defended him. She and Albus gave the same answer.

            “Everyone expects us, all three of us, to be exactly like our parents. That’s what we’ll always have to deal with because how famous, or infamous in your case, our parents are. But we aren’t our parents. Hugo has no interest in the game of Quidditch whatsoever. James does terribly in Defense against the Dark Arts. Dominique is the biggest tomboy in the family. None of us are like our parents. Rose isn’t a hot head like her father or a bleeding heart like her mother. Albus didn’t play seeker or chaser and had more of an interest in Herbology than anything else. Scorpius,” they told him, “you aren’t your father. And until the world realize that you have to defend yourself, but we’ll always be there to back you up.”

            Scorpius had thought that the Weasley family had finally accepted him, that they didn’t see him as the son of a Death Eater. But clearly he was wrong. Mr. Weasley’s first instinct was to blame him, and that was telling. The way the name ‘Malfoy’ was ripped through his teeth, the hatred in his eyes clear. Ronald Weasley still saw him as the son of a Death Eater.

            Rose was never one to be doted on. She and her mother were too alike and all this time with her mother doting on her was starting to wear on her nerves. She was happy to see her, grateful to have someone care about her, but it didn’t help Rose, who was trying desperately to forget what happened to her, when all her mom wanted to do was talk about it, because she’d read somewhere that victims would never get over their assault if they blocked it out. Rose knew her mother was just trying to help in the only way she knew how.

To be honest she was glad that her mother was staying with her instead of her father. Ron Weasley was a good father; he loved his children and was attentive to their needs as well as his wife’s. But all the Auror training in the world couldn’t have prepared him to deal with the current situation. And the shock seemed to have reduced him back to his emotional levels when he attended Hogwarts. He was back to wearing his emotions on his sleeve and not knowing how to comfort those around him. He’d tried asking Rose how she was doing and acted like everything was normal, but that act quickly broke down when Rose’s tired blue eyes met his.

Ron had dealt with too many terrible things in his life, he’d seen to many family tragedies in his line of work. In his mind, his family had suffered enough. First with his Mum’s brothers being killed, then Bill being attacked by a werewolf, Percy turning his back on the family, Fred’s death, and now the attack on Rose. It was too much to think about, it left him with his head spinning and only one thought remained, how could one family attract so much misfortune?

After McGonagall had pushed Ron back into the infirmary, threatening him should he leave and attempt to find the students responsible for Rose’s attack, he joined Hermione, sitting on the opposite side of her bed. Rose inevitably told her parents what happened, a greatly edited version of course, but when she was done they knew everything. Rose had tears welling up, but refused to let them fall. Hermione was once again hugging her daughter, holding her close as her tears fell freely, Rose’s tears soon followed, both women crying. Ron could hardly watch, it was always hard for him to watch Hermione cry, she was often too prideful to show weakness like that. Seeing two of the most important women in his life, two of the most independent and proud women, break down in this way had him questioning everything.

            It was around dinner when McGonagall returned, a tray of food in hand. The tray was full of food, enough for the family. McGonagall waved her wand and two chairs appeared before her, she sat in one and looked at the three sets of expectant eyes.

            “I will give you the update on Rose’s case as soon as the Auror leading the case comes in.” she told them, “You may as well start eating.” She gestured to the tray she’d set at the bottom of Rose’s bed. A few minutes later another person walked into the infirmary. Rose was the first one to see him.

            “Uncle Harry.” She greeted him with a relieved smile, if she had to retell her story to someone at least it was someone she trusted. At that thought she suddenly remembered something, looking around the room she couldn’t find Scorpius. He hadn’t left the room since he’d brought her here except to get them food. Her parents were busy greeting her uncle but all she could do was search the room for a sign of Scorpius, it was just strange to think that she hadn’t noticed him leave.

            “I’m sorry we have to get together under these circumstances but know that I will do everything I can to-“

            “Cut the crap Harry.” Ron interrupted, “I knew we are required to say that to the families but it’s us, just get to the point.”

            “Sorry, it’s a habit at this point,” Harry confessed, running a hand through his still unruly hair, “it actually helps if I don’t think of you guys as friends. Makes it easier to stay impartial.”  Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall all nodded, understand, Rose just sat there in some strange daze.

            “The three Slytherin students Rose identified as her attackers are currently in custody. They have been charged and their parents are being notified. With Rose testifying through a memory of hers the case is solid. The boys are both 18 and thus will be sent to Azkaban. The girl on the other hand, she was 17, she may be retained in the juvenile detention center for some time but I’m not certain she will be sent to Azkaban once she is 18. The ministry is trying to help guide juveniles but that might be counterproductive in this case.”

            “What do you mean by that, Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked, she was unaware of the change in how the Ministry dealt with teenage offenders.

            “Well, after we interrogated them it was pretty clear that the boys were just followers, they didn’t have the brains to set up the ambush. The girl however, she showed no emotion – the boys at least looked guilty after the realized that we knew what they did – she just didn’t appear to care. My comment about the juvenile system backfiring here is that the boys could have been saved, the girl however, she’s the one that desperately needs to be in Azkaban.” Harry picked the glasses off his face and cleaned them with the hem of his robe, the same style of round glasses he’d worn since childhood.

            “So she’ll get off free, a few years in a detention center and then she’s back on the streets!?” Ron’s face was getting red, he couldn’t stand someone guilty getting away with their crime.

            “Ron, I’m going to ensure that doesn’t happen. Just because I’m trying to remain impartial doesn’t mean I don’t want to see them all behind bars for the rest of their lives, she is my god-daughter. I’m going to file a report and submit it to the sentencing committee, I will strongly recommend she be physiologically evaluated and will push for her to be sent to Azkaban because of the hate crime nature of her attack.” Rose sat quietly and listened, not really sure when her goofy uncle turned into such a professional, but then again she’d never seen him in a professional setting. But in the back of her mind she was still thinking about Scorpius, she felt less…less sure of herself.

            The Harry, Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall continued to discuss the legal proceedings and how everything would progress through time. The chatter was just background noise to Rose though. She laid back in her bed and watched the adults around her converse, the noise became muted and Roses eyelids grew heavy. The day had been long and Rose felt the weight of all that she’d been through in the last forty-eight hours. She fell asleep to the rhythmic humming of her parents’ voices.

 


	8. Breakfast

Rose woke the next morning to a calm, quiet scene. Her mother must have fallen asleep by her bedside the night before, because now she sat in the chair rubbing her stiff neck. Her father was still asleep, his head dangling over the back of the chair and his snores coming out a bit louder than usual. Rose smiled at the familiarity, how the small things never seemed to change. Hermione caught her daughter's smile and smiled in return.

"How are you feeling this morning Rose?" her mother asked, refilling a coffee mug she'd found from the night before. Her features were less worn, the logical side of her had returned and overcome the panic that had controlled the older witch the previous day.

"Better, I'm still tired but not sleepy just kind of worn out." Hermione nodded taking the seat and taking a big gulp of the caffeinated drink.

"Did you sleep well, you usually toss and turn in your sleep but last night you didn't."

"Yeah, I just remember being really tired after everything yesterday." Rose tried to smile at her mum, but the idea died when she saw her mother's face.

"You've had a difficult two days, Rose." Hermione stared into her coffee, "You know your father and I, we… we're here for you, if you ever want to talk about it… and if you don't want to talk about it with us, you have your aunts and uncles, your cousins, and your friends. Just whatever happens now Rose, don't bury it, talk to someone, anyone. No one will judge you sweetie, we all just want you to get better." Through her speech Hermione had put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, the serious look on her face slipping into a sad, but hopeful almost smile. Rose was trying to ignore the watery blur in her eyes and promptly puller her mother into a hug, trying to discreetly wipe the few fallen tears on her mother's jumper.

"Oh good, Miss. Weasley you are awake, I have breakfast for you and your parents." A small, cheery voice came from the door. It was Daisy, a house elf that had been working in the kitchens since she was a small elf. Rose had often visited the kitchen after missing a meal and Daisy always made sure to say hello. Daisy had wide pale blue eyes and loved her brightly colored striped dresses, she was sweet and when she needed to she could be sassy with the few students that came to the kitchen often.

She set the tray on the table, taking one plate and setting it on Rose's lap. It was a Belgium waffle that took up most of the plate and was piled high with strawberry and banana slices and then sweet blueberry syrup. Rose was stunned, this was the type of breakfast she got on Christmas and her birthday, her favorite.

"Daisy, how did you know this was my favorite?" Rose asked, still looking at the plate in front of her. Daisy continued handing a plate with soft boiled eggs and white toast to her mother.

"Mr. Malfoy came buy yesterday and gave us your order for breakfast this morning, he was very specific, wrote it all down for us he did." Rose looked between her mother's plate, her plate, and the plate that was her father's still sitting on the tray. All three plates had their favorite breakfast foods, though Ron's plate just looked like a condensed all you can eat breakfast buffet.

"How did he know all of our favorites?" Rose asked, not really directing it at anyone in particular.

"He's a very observant boy, Rosie. He probably figured it out after spending so much time with our family and Albus'." Rose nodded, there was something comforting about Scorpius knowing not only her favorites, but also her parents'. He paid attention and knowing he made sure they each got a special breakfast made Rose miss his presence.

"But why would he go through the trouble?" Rose questioned, the smell of her breakfast was making her stomach growl in anticipation.

"He is trying to be considerate, he probably thinks that getting us our favorite breakfasts might make us feel better." She explained, having a pretty clear idea why Scorpius was doing these things.

"But he didn't need to do something special like this, he's done enough already." Rose claimed, remembering how distraught she had been and admitting to herself that she probably never would have told anyone if he hadn't taken her to the infirmary.

"I know that Rose, and so do you. He probably just learned to give gifts as a way to comfort people, it might be the only thing he can think of to help." Rose nodded, if she thought about it she remembered all the times he brought her sweets when she got in arguments with her cousins, or when he bought her a copy of her favorite book when she failed her runes test. She hadn't noticed before, maybe because he gave gifts that were personal and thought out. When she thought of people giving gifts as a way to comfort or apologize it was more like extravagant things with little meaning.

There was a grunt from the other chair by Rose's bed, while they'd been talking Daisy had been prodding at Ron, insisting in a scary but believable impression of Molly Weasley that he needed to wake up. With another grunt Ron sat up, stretching his arms and immediately catching the scent of the food on the tray beside him.

"Where'd the food come from?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before snatching a piece of bacon and chomping down on it.

"Scorpius asked the house elves in the kitchen to bring us some breakfast. He told them mum's and my favorites, I guess he just told them to give you everything imaginable." Rose teased her father about his appetite, it hadn't changed since he was a student at Hogwarts. Rose expected him to laugh or tease her back but he didn't. "Is something wrong dad?"

"I just need to talk to Scorpius, apologize to him for how I acted when I first got here." He told her, avoiding the warning glares from his daughter and wife, "In my defense, I was very worried and angry. But that doesn't make my actions okay."

"What did you say to him dad?!"


	9. Ron's Apology

Scorpius was sitting in his first class of the day, the bags under his eyes dark as he rested his head on the splintering wooden desk. His mind when into overload when a pile of books was slammed only inches from the tip of his nose.

            “Scorpius! Where the hell have you been?! And where is Rose?!” Albus rarely got riled, growing up with James and Fred II running around had gotten him accustomed to the chaos. But right now, he was angry. Scorpius’ brain was stuttering, and Albus was only getting impatient.

            “Come on Scorpius, spit it out!”

            “Uh, I was…with her….took her to the infirmary two nights ago.” Scorpius managed to stutter out, his sleep deprived mind unable to form sentences. Albus took in Scorpius’ words and how off he seemed and calmed himself considerably.

            “Why did she need to be in the infirmary?”

            “She was…” Scorpius put his head in his hands, “attacked.” His voice was muffled by his hands but still understandable. Albus just sat there, waiting for his friend to explain more. The teacher walked in before Albus could ask more questions. It wasn’t until almost an hour later when the two had free period that Albus got some answers.

            They found a solitary part of the castle and Albus began his questioning.

            “What happened to her exactly?”

            “Three Slytherin students attacked her when she was walking back from the library. When I got back to the room I found her just in hysterics, once she calmed down I took her to the infirmary. She’s been there this whole time, her parents and your father are here to take the group that attacked her away.”

            “Well, let’s go, we need to go see her, and grab Hugo and Lilly too.” Albus got up, stopping short when Scorpius didn’t move.

            “Albus, hold on.” He paused, unsure if he should tell Albus, “Rose was raped.” Albus didn’t sit, his legs gave out under him. The two boys sat there for a few moments, Scorpius watching Albus’ reactions carefully. Before long Albus was able to speak again.

            “We don’t have to tell Hugo and Lilly, but we all need to go see her, she’s family.” Scorpius nodding, for the first time since first year, he didn’t feel as though he was included in that ‘family’.

            “I’ll go get Hugo and Lilly, you go to see Rose.” Scorpius pushed Albus towards the infirmary before walking towards to potions class he knew Hugo and Lilly would be in currently, his shoulders slumped and he kept his head down the whole way.

            Albus had been sitting with Rose and his Aunt Hermione for almost twenty minutes, his uncle Ron had slipped out at some point. There was a knock at the door before it was pushed open by a Lilly Potter, a clone of her mother, and Hugo Weasley, with the brown curls and smarts of his mother. The two younger students wore masks of worry.

            “Rose are you okay??” They both asked in unison, their voiced tight and fearful.

            Rose nodded, calming the easily worked up younger sibling of her and Albus. They asked her a whole slew of questioned, both wanting to know exactly what happened, and she told them, not the full story of course but enough to satisfy their worry fueled curiosity.

            “Where’s Scorpius?” Albus asked when Hugo and Lilly were finally done with their panic.

            “He wasn’t going come with us be we had nearly talked him into it.” Hugo started.

            “He would have come, but Uncle Ron told us to go ahead, that he had to talk with him.” Both younger students looked at the others, shrugging their shoulders. Rose and Hermione smiled, knowing exactly what they two were talking about. Hermione silently thanked Merlin that Ron had grown up since their days at Hogwarts.

            Scorpius and Ron were by the edge of the black lake. It was warming up, soon spring would be back at Hogwarts. Scorpius wasn’t really enjoying standing in awkward silence with the father of the girl he’d recently realized his feelings for. He was still bothered by the comments Ron had made the day before but he’d grown accustomed to the verbal abuse, he’d received far worse from many before this.

            “Scorpius” Ron started, catching Scorpius’ attention. Their eyes didn’t meet but both stared into the murky depths of the lake. “I want to apologize for the things I’ve said. It’s no excuse but the second wizarding war took a brother and many friends from me. I’ve spent my career tracking down those that fled in the aftermath and forced them to see justice. I of all people should know better than to use that word against you.” Scorpius nodded, understanding how personal all this was to the older man.

            “I understand, Mr. Weasley. You were in a panic and weren’t thinking clearly.”

            “It’s still no excuse. You know everyone considers you family, maybe Harry and I haven’t been the friendliest but it is a bit odd seeing Malfoys and Weasleys getting along. But I’m glad you found friends in Rose and Albus.”

            “I’m thankful that I got the chance to know your family, it is so different than mine. I do love my family, but my father is a bit stunted when it comes to showing affection and approval, and I’ve met my grandfather, I know why my father is the way he is. The first time I came to the burrow it was almost surreal to see so much open affection, how everyone was just accepted, no questions asked. Thank you, and everyone, for giving me the opportunity to be included.” The two shared a laugh, both remembering several instances when the family was gathered together.

            “You’re more than just included, you are part of the family, as far as anyone is concerned.” He clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and the two walked back towards the castle. They were laughing when they finally made it back to the infirmary.

            They walked in, Ron taking the seat next to Hermione and Scorpius standing beside Albus and easily joining into the conversation his two best friends had started. Hermione gave Ron a look and a kiss on the cheek, both turning to watch the teenagers, remembering when they were that age, and how happy they were that Rose’s life didn’t seem nearly as dramatic and chaotic as theirs was.


	10. Keeping Her On Track

The next few days passed by quickly, Rose’s parents left the next day, only after endless questions on how she was feeling.  But she convinced them that she was alright and that she really was ready to return to classes. She was to return to classes on Monday, but for now she was just easing herself back into being part of the school; going to meals, spending time with her friends, and getting her missed work from her teachers.

            She’d tried, against the wishes of her friends, to get as much of her missed work done so that it wouldn’t pile up, not that she’d ever let it get that far. But by Sunday afternoon Scorpius had reached the end of his patience. It was probably the fact that she had nearly missed lunch because of her studying that had set him off. She’d returned to the library to find her things missing, when she asked around she was told to ask Scorpius.

            “Scorpius!” she called out, her father’s temper and her mother desire to get all her work done boiling under the surface.

            “Rose.” He replied, putting down the paper he was revising for Hugo.

            “Where’s my schoolwork?” she was in no mood for his distractions, she had far too much to do and she needed the work to keep her busy.

            “I hid it.” Scorpius didn’t even try to lie, he knew she’d see right through it, plus he wanted to get the point.

            “What!” she shrieked, alerting the entire room, “Why?!” she asked, how could he do this to her now, she needed to get the work done.

            “Let’s walk.” He got up, walking past a frozen Rose, she stood there for a few seconds more before following after him. There wasn’t much else she could do, he had her books hostage and she needed them back.

            Scorpius didn’t seem to hear her pleas and questions, he managed to stay a few steps ahead of her until they reached the black lake. It was still chilly but they weren’t the only students wandering the school grounds, everyone was eagerly awaiting the arrival of spring.

            “Scorpius why did we have to come here to talk?” she complained, it had rained and now her shoes and socks were soaked from walking through the taller grass.

            “I just didn’t want to have this conversation where everyone would be eavesdropping.” He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

            “What conversations?”

            “Look Rose, I know your school work has always been important to you, and I know you’ve missed meals before because you were working, hell, I’ve done the same. But this time something just seems off. You get work done fast, usually. You’ve been working almost nonstop and it seems like you haven’t made any headway. I’ve done those assignments, they are busywork, if that. I want to know why you are dragging this out and refusing to talk with us.” He stared her down, not trying to be intimidating but he couldn’t risk not getting an answer from her either.

            “What are you talking about? I’ve spent time with you guys.”

            “Rose that was breakfast, and then later we were trying to help you but you refused to let us give you some of the answers. Which normally I’d understand but you can take it easy now, in face, you need to take it easy right now.”

            “But-”

            “Why are you wasting time doing easy work?”

            “Because it keeps my mind occupied!”

            “Why do you need to stay occupied?” he remained calm, sad to see her getting upset but knowing it was for the better.

            “Because if my mind isn’t trying to decipher a rune or figure out which spell to cast then I find myself back…there.” She confessed, her breathing ragged as she leaned against the tree they were standing by.

            “Rosie,” Scorpius starting, taking a step towards her with his arms open.

            “No stop!” She yelled, throwing her hands in front of her, her palms pushing against his chest. “Don’t… just don’t.” she told him, her arms curling around herself.

            “Okay, I won’t touch you. Just breathe Rosie.” Scorpius tried to calm her, he backed off a bit. He knew that he was probably cruel for making her talk about it but she couldn’t go on like she had, just a few days of her retreating into herself had been enough to make people take notice.

             She was still breathing heavily and he could see her shoulders shaking slightly. He could see the creases in her shirt from where nails dug into the fabric of her sleeves, her knuckles were white. He was at a sudden loss for words, he’d thought through this conversation so many times, exactly what he would say, but the real thing was very different than what he’d imagined.

            “I don’t want to go back there, Scorpius, and if I don’t keep myself and my mind occupied…” she stopped and just shook her head, her curls swinging back and forth across her face. “Why? Why are you making me talking about this? I just want to forget all about it, pretend like it never happened!” she confessed, finally looking up for her shoes, blue eyes meeting grey. During her ranting her arms had fallen to her side, fists clenched.

            “Rose,” Scorpius took a chance and reached for her hand, she didn’t flinch when he touched her. He delicately flattened her fist, holding it between his hands, “I’m sorry to make you relive it, I really am. But you can’t live like that. Rose, you are my best friend. You are the first person to defend me in an arguments and you’ve always been there to help me. And I want to help you now, Merlin knows you rarely need other peoples help, but just this once let me, and Albus, and all of us help. Okay.” Scorpius was able to keep her looking at him through his speech. Her eyes were watery but she was able to blink back the tears before they fell.

            Rose took the initiative this time, stepping forward and pressing her forehead against his chest, nodding as her breathing started to even out again. Her arms hung limply at her sides and Scorpius was rubbing a soothing circles on her back with the other hand smoothing over her hair.

            “Thank you Scorpius” Rose mumbled, his shirt muffling her voice.

            “What was that?” He’d felt the vibration of her voice against his chest but hadn’t been able to hear it. Rose lifted her head, blue eyes still watery but the small smile on her face comforted his initial panic.

            “Thank you for being such a good friend, I… I don’t know what I would do without you.” Scorpius didn’t have a reply for that statement, all he could do was look down at the petite redhead with her trusting smile staring back up at him.

            Rose didn’t know what it was, but something had changed in Scorpius’ eyes. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against her best friend’s chest. She gave him a squeeze just before feeling his lips pressed against her forehead. 

 


	11. Development

 Weeks passed, Rose did her best to stay engaged with her friends, to not use schoolwork as a constant distraction. And it made her feel better, she wasn’t a walking zombie anymore, at least not all the time. Scorpius wasn’t the only one to rally around her, Albus noticed far more than he let on and always made sure to keep at least one eye on her. Hugo and Lilly weren’t entirely clued into what had happened but they would always find time throughout the day to either ask Rose for help with homework or advice on something else, they made her feel needed.

She’d gotten tons of letters from her other cousins and her aunts and uncles. Uncle Charlie sent her pictures of a baby dragon, knowing she had always been entranced by the truly magical beasts. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey sent her a few books she’d been eyeing when she helped them get school books for Molly II. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur sent her a large amount of her favorite tea, a rare blend that she’d first tried when she’d visited them at the Shell cottage. George sent her a box of his products, a list of ideas he had asking for her input, and let her know that he’d be in the Hogsmeade shop for the next few months if she needed anything. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and Aunt Ginny sent her a box full of delicious tarts and cookies, homemade ones. Her cousins all sent what little they could, many of them had set out to try and make it on their own, leaving them will small paychecks and few niceties. Teddy and Victorie sent her a book of French poetry, their favorites tabbed. James, and Fred II sent her quidditch magazines and the only book James Potter ever read in school, The Quidditch history and rule book. Dominique and Roxy sent her special hair products for her curls.

Rose wasn’t sure just how much her parents had told everyone but the gifts were heartwarming, she was still trying to keep everything straight, who sent what, so she could sent thank you letters. But she wasn’t up to it right now, and while she felt guilty for not responding but she was still kind of out of it. She was thankful for all the support, for her family and friends, and Scorpius.

She couldn’t remember when but somewhere along the way Scorpius had jumped out of the friends and family category. She wasn’t quite sure what group he belonged in now, but that didn’t change how thankful she was for him. She felt silly sometimes, how much she felt like she depended on him, but he always found a way to make her feel less… well less dependent. He’d come to her for help in herbology, something he had always been adamant about figuring out on his own but was actually dreadful at.

She could always feel him watching her, not in a creepy way though. It held the same feeling as when she was little and she would climb the tree in her back yard, she was always afraid she’d lose her grip but she managed to persevere through her fears, because she could feel her father watching over her. This feeling was nostalgic, and while it didn’t make her feel like a little girl, it did make her feel…cared for…protected…those words seemed right but there was another that fit better, but she just wasn’t ready for that word yet. She knew now was no time to worry about that, she had to work on herself first.

            Scorpius was so happy to see Rose slowly starting to be herself again, she smiled, and the smiles were genuine. He knew she wasn’t healed yet, not mentally and certainly not emotionally. He still noticed a few things that were still off with her.

            She always stayed late at the library, and as long as she was balancing the time she spent studying. But he noticed now that she would ask him or Albus to stay just a bit longer, to let her finish something up before leaving with them. She never stayed late by herself anymore.

            When she walked through the corridors late at night, even though he or Albus were always with her, she would glance over her shoulder every few seconds. And she would also hesitate to turn around corners. Neither he nor Albus could tell if this new action was a conscious one or if she even realized she was doing it. But they didn’t want to bring it up, if she wasn’t aware of it this new knowledge might upset her.

            While Scorpius and Albus both worried about her they were relieved to see that she was getting better, slowly. She was back to playing quidditch, she had gained back the pounds she’d lost when she’d been refusing to eat, and her overall demeanor was just brighter. She played chess with Hugo and talked with Lilly about girly stuff likes boys and clothes and makeup. She was even teasing Albus and Scorpius again. The only thing that bothered both of them, well it worried Scorpius, was that she seemed uneasy around him when it was just the two of them. It wasn’t a frightened uneasy but it seemed like she choose her words more carefully and sometimes seemed unsure of their friendship.

            Albus knew how Scorpius felt about Rose, he’d known probably longer than Scorpius had. And he was staring to get the feeling that Rose had noticed Scorpius’ feelings too. He was sure that Rose was reacting in her usual way, freaking out internally. Rose would act on this now, she knew she wasn’t ready for this. Albus was absolutely sure Scorpius would push anything given everything Rose had been through. Which explained why Rose was acting strangely when she and Scorpius were alone.

            Albus suspected that Rose felt the same way about Scorpius as he felt about her. In fact, he’d expected them to get together before the year ended, though now he wasn’t so sure.

 


	12. Ready To Live Again

Rose and Scorpius graduated top of their class that year. And as was tradition, Scorpius spent the first two weeks with the Weasley’s, mostly at the Borrow with Rose and Albus and the other cousins. Rose was happy, she was overjoyed to see her family again, and it had been weird not having all of her older cousins in school with her this past year. Her Uncle Charlie even came home from Romania, dragging James and Fred II back with him. The two boys were a little worse for wear but that didn’t stop Rose from nearly tackling them both when they walked through the front door at the Burrow. The weeks were filled with a lot of relaxing, and most night everyone came for dinner, leaving Molly Weasley simply overjoyed.

            But during the day it was mostly just Rose, Scorpius, and Albus. They developed a good rhythm. Scorpius would get up with Albus, who was pre-training for his Auror training, at ungodly hours of the morning and run. By the time they returned Rose was usually up and helping Grandma Molly make breakfast. Once the boys showered the returned downstairs and shoveled food into their mouths, Rose was careful not to put her hand too close to their plates. Mrs. Weasley would kick them out of the house not long after.

            Sometimes they would fly around, or just sit in the shade and talk, a few times they even went to Diagon alley and window shopped. Albus went on a few lunch dates with Olivia Wood, turns out Rose’s little nudge had gotten the ball rolling. While he was out Rose and Scorpius would talk about deeper things. Their relationship, the start of their upcoming intern/apprenticeships, what they hoped for in the future. On one of the last days Scorpius brought up her attack, just asking and making sure that everything was going as smoothly as it seemed to be.

            Rose stiffened at first but admitted that she was… not over it, but more that it was behind her now, she really couldn’t find the right words to describe what she was feeling.

            “All I really want to know is if you are happy.” His voice tickled her ear as she sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. Tilting her head up Rose managed to find a small ray of sunlight flickering between the branches of the tree they were under. Closing her eyes and smiling at the warmth that smoothed over her face she answered.

            “Yes.”

            The third week after their graduation Scorpius went with his parents on their annual trip to Italy. Rose had always assumed that they went to Paris, or Rome, or Switzerland, somewhere where they would rent lavish hotels and live in luxury. But when they arrived in a small shore town on the Italian coastline Rose found it to be very quaint, and was surprised to find that it was a muggle town. Scorpius’ parents were even friendly with the neighboring beach house owners, talking rather informed on world events and other topics Rose never would have guessed.

            Rose had never been invited on a vacation with the Malfoys, in fact this had been their graduation present for Rose, especially since they found out that Rose and Scorpius were officially together. Albus had gone with them the last few years but he turned to offer down to spend more time preparing for training and spending time with Olivia Wood before he would leave.

            More surprising than Scorpius’ parents being so comfortable in the muggle world, was how easily Ron Weasley had let his daughter go on vacation with her boyfriend. No one expected that, in fact they expected the exact opposite. But beyond having a ‘little chat’ with Scorpius behind closed doors he really had nothing to say on the matter.

            So for the next week Rose spend every day with Scorpius, his parents took them out to dinner the first few nights and gave them money to do whatever they pleased. For the most part Scorpius’ parents just lounged on the beach, reading or simply talking with one another. It was easy to see how their marriage had stayed so strong, their conversations were deep, and neither held back anything from the other.

            Rose and Scorpius had avoided the beach, Rose with her freckles and Scorpius with his pasty skin, neither of them ever tanned well without first getting burnt. After dinner on the third night they decided to venture down to the shore, the sun was setting and they wouldn’t get burnt.

            It was still hot and they wore their bathing suits underneath shorts and tank tops. Hand in hand they walked the shoreline, the water nipping at their feet. Scorpius had ditched his shirt, and his smirk had worn away at her reluctance and gotten her jean shorts off. Rose would be lying if she said she wasn’t ogling Scorpius the entire walk. His waist slim and his stomach and arms toned from years of Quidditch.

            Scorpius and Rose had shared a little wine at dinner, much to his parents’ amusement the teenagers had gotten a bit tipsy and giggly from the fancy French drink. They were still goofing around now, Scorpius twirling Rose around, like they were dancing at a ball. Scorpius spun her around, pulling her closer and holding her tightly around the waist.

            “Hi there.” Rose giggled, a bit dizzy from being spun around and suddenly face to face with Scorpius again. He didn’t respond, just smiled down at her as he leaned his forehead against hers. Her eyes were lit up with excitement and giddiness. His lips claimed hers, slow and gentle they kissed, eventually having to break apart when their laughter became too much for the kiss to continue.

            Rose was finally balanced again, though the kiss had stolen some of her breath. They stared into each other’s eyes, his grey eyes suddenly sparking with mischievousness.

            “Scorpius, what are yo-” He picked her up by her hips, throwing her over his shoulder as he rushed into the deeper water. “Scorpius! No!” she shrieked, laughing as she did. The water was cold, very cold, and within seconds Scorpius had them in up to their shoulders.

            “Scorpius!” She shrieked again, her legs wrapping around his waist, just because he feet could touch the sand didn’t mean hers could. She was in no mood to tread water. She clung to his shoulders, ankles crossing behind him.

            Scorpius laughed at her, he couldn’t contain his amusement at the soaked image of his girlfriend. He could feel her smooth legs wrapped tightly around him, her wet tank top clinging to her curves. He saw the goose bumps form on her bare skin, he kissed the cluster of freckled, goose bump covers skin on her shoulder. When he pulled back her eyes were heavy lidded, bedroom eyes.

            The way she was holding onto him her head was just a bit higher than his, she tilted her head down an pulled him tighter as their lips collided. Just before her eyes slid closed she saw the lust in his eyes. And she felt the full force of it in the kiss.

            His hands were firm, grabbing at her waist, tangling in her hair, and pressing her body closer to his. She tugged on his hair and bit his lip, letting out a small whimper.

            “You okay?” he asked, pulling back slightly. Their breath was ragged and they were breathing the same air, their lips only centimeters apart.

            “Just.f- fre- freezing.” She shivered, teeth chattering and making it difficult to speak. “Ca- Can we do th- this some-  somewhere el- else? Ple- please?” Scorpius could never deny those blue eyes, especially not when her voice quivered and she was clinging to him. Scorpius had honestly not felt the chill of the water till just now, his body had been running hot with frustrated energy. Still holding her against him, keeping her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked out of the water. With a few flicks of his wand Scorpius had the blanket laid out and laid Rose down on it, quickly joining her as their damp bodies soaked the thick blanket. With another flick of his wand he cast a warming charm surrounding them.

            Rose curled up against Scorpius’ chest, giggling quietly as she traced the prominent lines of his collarbone. Scorpius took her hand in his, kissing each of the wandering fingers before placing one on the back of her hand holding it against his lips and letting the warmth of his breath ghost over the clammy skin.

            Rose took his other hand in hers and mirrored his actions, twining her fingers with his as she held it against her lips. They stared at each other until their skin was dry and only their hair and clothes remained dripping. Scorpius pulled her closer, kissing the top of her damp head as it fit so perfectly in the crook of his neck.

            They fell asleep there. Waking in the early hours and barely managing to sneak past Scorpius parents, which were apparently extremely early risers. But they spent the rest of that day lounging in a hammock that hung in a shady, secluded spot.   


End file.
